Large-scale data storage at data centers and warehouses poses myriad data security concerns, particularly if the stored data is sensitive. Data is often stored in data tables, and one or more security mechanisms can be implemented to protect such data. For instance, the data can be protected using encryption, tokenization, and other data transformation techniques. Such techniques protect the data, but can be overcome by an unauthorized entity that gains possession of an encryption key, a token table, and the like.
In some embodiments, data tables can be encrypted at the table level, while in other embodiments, column-level or row-level data protection can be implemented. However, in each of these schemes, the security settings do not follow data records when, for example, the data records are moved. Finally, these data security schemes do not accommodate changes in circumstance for particular users (e.g., when a user's security clearance level changes, when a user switches roles, etc.)